Rot Monger/The Hive
The city of Everett WA is no stranger to the failed experiments of its resident shady laboratory Bio-Tech, what with the tyrannical Prof. Python, the lonely Queen Bee, the entirety of the M.O.N.Ster squadron, etc. However one of the first and the most deadly of Bio-Tech's "setbacks" was the destructive Rot Monger, an entity which can control the minds of any corpse-eating animal, including its werewolf counterpart. While it was subdued by almost the entire police department and Bio-Tech's security team decades ago, Rot Monger had recently escaped from its prison in Everett's cryogenics lab. Had the entirety of Everett's law enforcement and the supernatural creatures that have sworn to protect it not intervened to stop the monster, Rot Monger would've destroyed the entirety of Washington, and the rest of the world not long after. However, Rot Monger was not destroyed by the battle, merely warded off into hiding, where slowly but surely it regained its memories as its mind began to heal. Later, after Rot Monger joined forces with a vampire Ace by the name of Oliver Crabbe, who told him that he can fully regain his sanity and evolve into a much more powerful being by joining the Anti-order. Wanting to complete hiself, Rot Monger accepted, and thus later evolved into the entity known as The Hive. Characteristics *'Name': Dr. Robert Mongus * Aliases: Rot Monger, The Rat king, The lord of the Flies, The Worm emperor, The baron of Vultures, A freaky head and torso, The Hive * Age: 67 (47 before accident) * Eyes: Empty Sockets (construct bodies have a single red eye) * Hair: None * Likes: Unknown * Dislikes: Unknown * Family: Long deceased Appearance: Rot Monger Core Rot Monger didn't get its name for nothing. Without worms, flies, rats, or any other corpse eating animal swarm to construct a body from, Rot Monger's "core" if you will is an almost fully decomposed human head and rib-cage, with no arms or legs or any functioning muscles to move on its own. Large chunks of dead flesh still remain on the core, but certain bones like the ends of the ribs and shoulders. However, despite looking and pretty much acting like a confirmed corpse, Rot Monger is still very much alive, as its flesh refuses to decay any further than its current form. This is why Rot Monger needs its construct bodies, as without them it is nothing more than a screaming corpse. Fly Body Should Rot Monger be able to use its powers, it will seek out any creature that by nature feasts on waste, whether it would be dead bodies or trash. The most available creature Rot Monger can possess with this mindset is the common housefly, a vastly expendable and easy to replace species. Rot Monger can summon a swarm of flies to crowd around its core and hoist into the air, where it can form its fly construct body. Said body resembles a vague silhouette of a human in the air, but the limbs are thin, long and end in points instead of hands and feet. The head is round and lacks a neck, however a bright and red colored light is the only feature, and serves as a makeshift eye. With this body, Rot Monger cannot do much in the way of attacking due to the weakness of flies. However Rot Monger can launch clusters of flies at opponents, and like werecreature flies can use their combined acid vomit as either a projectile or as a method of deadly contact. Rat Body Rot Monger's Rat body is quite different from it fly body. Firstly, rats are unable to fly like, well, flies, and thus have to climb on top of each other to form it, resulting a puddle of squirming rats rather then proper legs. Rot Mongers "arms" are far more bulky in this form due to the juxtaposition of rat size to fly size, and while they do end in what can only be described as "writhing stumps" they bulk of the rats makes them into surprisingly effective clubs The head is sunken into the body and wider than the fly body as well as having the red "eye" like the previous body. Thanks to rats being far more versatile creatures for combat, Rot Monger has more options for attack. While it no longer has the acid vomit of the fly body, Rot Monger's Rat body can use the clustered teeth and claws of the rat swarm to cut flesh, and can still launch small rat clusters as projectiles, however they now can devour the target as opposed to a way of pushing them back. Vulture Body Rot Monger's Vulture "Body" is the least humanoid out the others mentioned here. Since Vultures are so large compared to Rot Monger's core they cannot form a proper body, thus Rot Monger instead constructs a large and deadly tornado of flying and vicious Vultures. The large red light that is prominent in Rot Monger's body is present here as well, except now it resembles a humongous red spotlight. Rot Monger can only launch clusters of Vultures at any attackers, however these animals are far more deadly than any insect or rodent, making this strategy extremely effective Worm Body Appearance: The Hive Background Personality At first, Rot Monger seems like just a typical monster. It could only speak in screeches and only desired to destroy. Rot Monger wasn't entirely sure of its situation, as it could only form primal thoughts of anger and hatred, so it couldn't fully understand what it was, or what its potential held. However, overtime Rot Monger's mind had began to heal, as slowly but sure it, or now he, began to remember. Rot Monger recalled that he was once a scientist working for Bio-Tech, and that his situation was all part of his plan to achieve a higher power, and thus was completely intentional. Once he sort of came back to his senses over a few weeks, his personality began to change. Now instead of a mindless monster, Rot Monger, or now Mongus (as he realized that he hated Rot Monger) now became more of a deranged mutant. He could just barely form a sentence, had enough reclaimed intelligence to assess situations and construct simple machines. Yet his overwhelming anger still lingered, and he couldn't quite figure out who exactly it was directed towards. At first he thought it was to the werewolf Alphas which foiled his plan, or maybe the human warriors that helped them, or maybe his fellow employees at Bio-Tech, or maybe it was even him. For the life of Mongus, he couldn't figure it out. Soon after he joined Oliver Crabbe, and became allies with him, Lord Golex, New Bastet, and Eric Volfun, Robert Mongus had become his old self again. A vain, self-centered, cold, yet deranged scientist, though now once he truly controlled his powers gained a bit of a god complex as well. No matter the situation, Mongus can now keep a level head and strategize around less than ideal situations. He now realizes that his anger is no longer an issue, and thus can keep it in complete control. However had also become aware of his body dying, as the chemicals surging through him can no longer keep him alive. Thus, Mongus sought to find a suitable alternative to his "Rot Monger" body. Once he became The Hive, his god complex went through the roof, almost going back to being insane with so much power. However he quickly calms himself down and returns to his cold and calculating mood, but now is prone to fits of madness and has a complete sadistic overhang of his personality. Skills/Abilities Powers Complete dominance over animals Immortality Heightened senses Skills Intellegnce Animal and inecoid biology Equipment Swarms Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Anti-Order